


Намасте

by swordfish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Sinister Six - Fandom, The superior foes os Spider-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sinister Six - Freeform, Yoga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсылка к GTA V, Шокер и Демон Скорости ограбили магазин видеоигр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Намасте

— Напомни, почему мы решили не заниматься триатлоном, а поперлись на чертову гору пешком за йогой? — не переставал гундеть Демон Скорости. И хоть ночь выдалась теплой, расстояние, которое они уже прошли, и которое им оставалось пройти, не было с ними дружелюбным. — В конце концов, мы могли бы попробовать ее ну… скажем, ДОМА.

— Я не собираюсь соревноваться с тобой в триатлоне, Джеймс! — возразил Шокер. Ноги гудели у него уже на втором километре, но он мужественно терпел и не показывал слабости — если  он вбивал себе в голову очередную вдохновляющую  идею, ничто не смогло бы переубедить его, кроме, разве что, какого-нибудь хищника вроде Человека-Паука или Карателя, или...

— Ты ответил только на первую часть вопроса, — настаивал на своем Джеймс. Он все еще был обижен за то, что все отказались идти с ним на триатлон, уж там-то он точно получил причитающуюся ему копеечку за первое место. А может и девчонку подцепил бы.

— Ох, — Шокер остановился, подперев руками поясницу, и покачался из стороны в сторону. — Это наш путь к йоге! Путь к гармонии разума, духа и тела, и его нельзя пройти, преодолев лишь метр от дивана, — сделав глубокий вдох, он продолжил путь к вершине.

— Гармонию разума, духа и тела я ощущаю, когда ем в китайском ресторане, а не покоряю спозаранку Эверест, Герман, — буркнул себе под нос Джеймс. Тема еды была болезненной — мало того, что Герман поднял его в 5 a.m., так еще и запретил есть перед выходом. Совсем с катушек слетел.

— Посмотри, какая природа, какой воздух! — оптимистично развел руками Герман, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить окончательно приунывшего Джеймса красотами. —  Разве тебя это не умиротворяет? Я уже чувствую, как проблемы оставляют меня!

Джеймс устало обвел взглядом лысые кусты, острые камни и потрескавшуюся землю — никакой гармонии в этом виде не было, если не сказать наоборот.

— Так, ладно, последний вопрос перед тем, как я позвоню в дурку. Ты серьезно решил, что там тебя с распростертыми объятиями  будет ждать коврик для йоги?

— Главное — верить! К тому же я был прав, — еще больше воодушевился Герман, показывая пальцем вперед, где действительно на голых камнях перед обрывом лежали два коврика для йоги  желтого и красного цветов. Неожиданно, они оказались на самом верху, откуда открывался вид на городской порт и утреннюю солнечную дорожку, тянущуюся по ряби залива.

Джеймс недоуменно потер глаза, ему казалось, что все это какой-то дурацкий, идиотский, кретинский сон. Так не бывает! Убрав руки от красных от недосыпа глаз, он вытаращился перед собой и замер в напряжении.

— Ээээ…

— Ну, что я говорил! — отозвался на невнятный звук Герман, уже начиная снимать с себя сапоги. — Йогой занимаются босиком, снимай свои башмаки.

— Герман… — пробормотал Джеймс, глядя через плечо одержимого товарища.

— И мы успели к рассвету, идеально! — не обращал на него внимания довольно потягивающийся Герман.

— Мне кажется, что кое-кто тут уже занимается…

— Что за ерунда, кто еще может захотеть заниматься йогой в этой глуши! — недоуменно отозвался он на нелепое замечание Джеймса, но тут их конкурент издал зловещий рык из-за спины.

Герман медленно, очень медленно развернулся и встретился с голодным взглядом с большой, очень большой, чертовски большой пумой.

— О, черт, — мгновенно он выставил перед собой руки с шокерами, которые предусмотрительно не снимал — когда ты суперзлодей, будь готов ко всему — те издали скрипящий звук перед тем как произвести выстрел и… ничего.

— О, черт! — Герман в панике ударил браслеты друг о друга со звонким металлическим звуком, встряхнул их, но и это не помогло. Шокеры издали довольно жалкий скрип и заглохли окончательно.

Джеймс,  поняв, что защиты от товарища ждать не следует, попятился — под ногами что-то громко хрустнуло, и он машинально посмотрел вниз — сломанная человеческая кость, оставшаяся, очевидно, от предыдущего йога, ищущего свой путь к гармонии.

— Намасте, чел, — Джеймс картинно занес ногу — и исчез, оставив на своем месте только клуб поднявшейся пыли.

— Джеймс! Я тебе такой «намасте» устрою! Меня подожди! — в отчаянии завопил Герман, уже не пытавшийся бороться с шокерами, а погнавшийся за Джеймсом по дорожке из пыли — пума была быстрее.

***

Лежа на кушетке, Герман сквозь зубы стонал от боли и шипел, когда Джеймс пытался промыть его рану. На полу валялись обрывки костюма, который больше чем когда-либо напоминал лоскуты бабушкиного желтого одеяла.

— Ауч, ауч, ауч, холодно! — задергался Герман, когда Джеймс приложил смоченную раствором салфетку к следующей ране.

— Так тебе холодно или больно?

— Все сразу! — вновь застонал Герман, прикусив уголок подушки.

— Так как ты от нее избавился? — поинтересовался не чувствующий своей вины Джеймс после недолгого молчания. — От пумы.

— А по мне не видно? — в возмущении приподнялся  на локтях Герман, который был весь в кровавых ссадинах и ушибах, щедро сдобренных грязью и пылью. Из его волос торчали сухие ветки. — Свалился. Умная тварь загнала к самому обрыву.

— И что, больше никакой йоги? — этот вопрос интересовал Джеймса больше всего, хотя ответ он и так знал.

— В гробу я видел эту йогу! — вспылил Герман. — И в следующий раз мы будем грабить не магазин видеоигр, а ювелирку, у меня уже готов план.

Как раз то, что ожидал услышать Джеймс, который в ту же секунду бросил перевязку Германа и искал в телефонном списке контактов номер Бумеранга.


End file.
